


I mean; Have You Seen Their Uniform?

by tukimecca



Series: The akafuri AUs of Doom [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: AU. Rakuzan!Furi. In which Furihata Kouki went to Rakuzan because of its uniform but then he met Akashi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr.
> 
> Crack, because AkaFuri itself is supposedly crack ship (lol) that goes viral somewhere. Crack, because I’m incapable of writing anything but crack. Not!coward Furihata bur crack!Furihata. IDK whether I will continue this or not, this was writen quiet long time ago.

The reason Kouki choose Rakuzan when his father told them they’re moving to Kyoto is ridiculous that Kouki had labelled it with red, bold permanent marker on his head as ‘Things that I will bring to grave’ along with his stash of horrible porn literature that he hid within his underwear drawer.

When his mother offered him catalogue of high school in Kyoto the hammer had fallen in speed of shooting star and Kouki’s finger almost tear a hole on the crotch of male that pose with Rakuzan High’s uniform when he jabbed it with overly enthusiastic yelp. His mother gave him questioning look, not because of his ungraceful yelp but because according to her, Rakuzan is a top notch High School with promise of equally top notch university, and while she was happy that Kouki has already think about his far away bright future, Rakuzan’s entrance exam is no joke.

Unbeknownst to her, not that Kouki will ever let her know, really, the almost carnal desire spiralling in his gut was no joke either. He will cross seven oceans, climb every mountains, sail the galaxy for the sake of those uniform. Grey blazer is so-so, but dark grey shirt? Nah, he’s all sold. Here, Rakuzan can have his money. Sold. Sold. Furihata Kouki is sold.

He thanked every single deities out there for making him both believer and epitome of ‘you can do it as long as you put yourself into it’ when it comes to study and when the acceptance letter came, he almost bite his tongue off to stop himself from screaming “Here I come, sexy thing!”, 100% referring to the uniform. He screamed the timeless and classic “I did it!” instead.

The reason Kouki choose Rakuzan was their uniform. Nothing more and nothing less.

He almost sighed, _moaned_ , in pleasure when he first tried the uniform on. His mother took it that her son was so happy for getting into prestigious high school which ensures him prestigious university. She patted his shoulders proudly and her voice shook when she said, “congratulation, dear.” Kouki felt remorse for deceiving her mother but the guilt was quickly washed away to the shore as he submerged himself in his sea of ecstasy.

His reason is ridiculous and it’s probably offensive to all body of Rakuzan High School and they decided to bless upon him _the_ divine punishment by rooming him with _the_ Akashi Seijuuro.

On their very first meeting, aka. The very first time Akashi stepped inside their shared room clad in dark navy kimono complete with _haori_ , and three man in black suits carrying his belongings behind him, the redhead had successfully scared Kouki shitless. It was misunderstanding on Kouki’s part to be fair but who wouldn’t when you got a roommate that resembles young _oyabun_ rather than high schooler. Akashi had apologized in that regal velvety voice of his, and Kouki was too distracted by colourful arrange of _yatsuhasi_ that Akashi had given him as greeting to remember what exactly did he said at the time.

He didn’t know about Akashi’s ‘history’ until his classmate, another Tokyo-born male named Koeda told him about it. Koeda then, along with other students flocked around him and mercilessly barrelled Kouki with questions after he let it slip that he is Akashi’s roommate. He didn’t know until then about the so called ‘Generation of Miracle’ and frankly, he didn’t care.

Akashi clad in Rakuzan’s sinful uniform? Now, that, he cares.

Rakuzan’s uniform is phenomenal, but Akashi in it is? Lord, have mercy, was all Kouki could think of as his mind was reduced into static buzz of Akashi’s name, body humming in otherworldly pleasure. The brunette was left with embarrassingly hard boner which he successfully hide by coming back to the bathroom when he had just emerged from, “I forgot to brush my teeth!” he spluttered as he close the door quietly. Akashi was gone when he remerged from the bathroom, problem taken care of.

How embarrassing. Kouki collapsed on his bed, mulling over the possibility of transferring to another school. Furihata Kouki had chosen Rakuzan purely for its uniform but now the said uniform had likely become the bane of his existence. He’s screwed.

 


End file.
